This Core will reside within the labs and offices of Fluorous Technologies, Inc. (FTI), a Pittsburgh-based chemical technology company specializing in synthetic organic chemistry. FTI personnel working on the grant will provide chemistry support services on all five Projects, ranging from production of early-stage chemical discovery libraries at milligram scale to later-stage scale-up of promising lead compounds at gram scale. The Core will also provide general guidance and design input from a chemistry perspective to each of the Projects and Cores as appropriate. There are two main contributions from the Core to the grant: service and research. On the service side, the Core will synthesize in house gram quantities of existing drug candidates, molecular probes and other small molecules needed for laboratory research on all five projects, and will oversee the outsourcing of any synthesis that goes outside of FTI either for reasons of scale or specialized chemistry.